1. Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices. More particularly, example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices including a peripheral circuit and memory cells.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a vertical memory device including a plurality of memory cells stacked repeatedly with respect to a surface of a substrate has been developed in order to realize a high degree of integration. In the vertical memory device, a channel may protrude vertically from the surface of the substrate, and gate lines and insulation layers surrounding the channel may be repeatedly stacked. Further, a peripheral circuit may be formed on the substrate, and the memory cells may be stacked on the peripheral circuit.
However, as the stacked number of the memory cells becomes greater, an operation of the vertical memory device may not be easily controlled.